villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nora Dershlit
Nora Dershlit 'is the main antagonist of the ''iCarly movie, iPsycho and one of the main villains in it's sequel''.'' She was an obsessed iCarly fan and she has a crush on Freddie. She is portrayed by Danielle Morrow. ''iCarly'' She was lonely her entire life with her pet chicken. That was before the iCarly gang came in and made her house filled with several people. After the party, she locks up the iCarly gang so they could never leave and that she'll never be alone again. Then the iCarly gang send a special message to their friend Gibby saying to look at every fourth word, "''Hi Gibby, have '''the '''greatest birthday. Go '''crazy, '''kiss your pretty '''girl, '''sorry we're still '''trapped '''at Webicon. Forgive '''us. '''Have fun. And '''please '''make sure you '''save '''some cake for '''us". '' Gibby and his younger brother Guppy came in, with Gibby fighting Nora in mutual combat. Nora nearly defeats Gibby in battle, but Guppy manages to open the doors to the closet that the iCarly gang were trapped in, and Sam pinches Nora into unconsciousness. She was arrested by the police and was held in juvenile detention. She returned in the sequel iStill Psycho. Nora was released from prison after Carly convinced Sam and Freddie that she changed. However, it was a facade. This time, she and her own parents kidnapped the iCarly gang once again (including Spencer and Gibby). At the end of the episode Freddie's mom and T-Bo came bursting in with a motercycle, rescued Carly and her friends (though Gibby was forgotten and still stuck to a chimney), and beated up Nora and her parents. The three got arrested and sent to prison for life. ''Sam & Cat'' She returns in the special Sam & Cat episode "Super Psycho". Nora breaks out of jail by attacking a cop with a bucket on her head until she stopped moving (for a time) with the assistance of her chicken. In a movie theater, Gibby told her where Sam lived, which was Los Angeles. She kidnaps Dice and plans to shave his head in order to make a wig. Nora also had him trapped in her well and threw hoses at him. In order to find Nora, Sam Puckett and Cat Valentine had to ask Nevel Papperman, who was locked up due to having "Porcipine Pox". After they learned about her hideout, Cat got trapped in the well with Dice. As Nora was about to fight Sam, Sam easily threw her into the well (and landed on Dice). She was taken back to prision by police officers. It was seen that Nevel escaped from the asylum. Category:TV Show Villains Category:In love villains Category:Living Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Kidnapper Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Criminals Category:Villainesses Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Humans Category:Bludgeoners Category:Recurring villain Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Parody Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal maniac